Desejos Secretos
by Menta Bolseiro
Summary: Sansa tornou-se uma mulher. Não apenas de corpo, mas também em mente e desejos. Com o tempo, veio aprendendo muito com seu novo tutor, Petyr Baelish, mas há lições que ainda devem ser ensinadas e aprendidas.


**Desejos Secretos**

**Autor(es): ****Menta**

Estava em seu quarto preparando-se para dormir. Sansa caminhou até uma mesa lateral, próxima a porta da varanda, e despiu-se do vestido que usara no dia. Preparava-se para deitar-se, depois de um longo dia cuidando de seu pequeno e enfermiço primo, Lorde Robert Arryn. Dobrou seu vestido com cuidado, dispondo-o acima da mesa, para que as criadas no dia seguinte levassem-no para ser lavado.

Vestindo sua camisola para deitar-se, Sansa pensava em como cansava-se de ter de lidar dia após dia com as altas exigências de Robert, sempre tendo de fingir cortesia e carinho, quando na verdade achava-o mimado e irritante. Era prometida do menino, entretanto, sentia-se muitas vezes como se fosse sua aia, uma babá para criá-lo. A tia fez de tudo para que o pobre menino crescesse dependente, frágil e covarde. Sansa suspirou. _E amanhã, mais um dia de aia..._

Olhou-se no espelho: usava uma camisola de cor violeta, que antes pertencera a tia Lysa. Era de seda, com um grande decote para os seios, e Sansa via curiosa como os seus haviam crescido, preenchendo com facilidade o tecido. Seus seios agora estavam firmes, redondos e empinados, próprios de uma mulher. Imaginara como a camisola vestiria a tia, uma grande e gorda mulher. Provavelmente vesti-la-ia até as canelas, mas como Sansa era muito mais magra e um tanto mais baixa do que a tia, embora fosse alta para a idade, a camisola chegava-lhe aos pés. _Bem, ao menos é uma noite fria. Sentir-me-ei devidamente aquecida, menos nos seios, é claro._

Moveu-se até uma pequena cômoda encostada em uma das altas paredes de mármore de seu quarto, e pôs-se a apagar a vela que ardia, para escurecer o quarto e poder dormir. Mas seu olhar foi raptado por uma tapeçaria que encontrava-se atrás do móvel. _Estranho._ Sansa reparou que, à fraca luz da vela, era possível antever uma espécie de falha na parede, atrás da bela tapeçaria de cores prata e azul, as mesmas do brasão dos Arryn. Tocou levemente a tapeçaria, mas esta não parecia estar estragada. Entretanto, a menina percebeu que era possível afundar as mãos no tecido, e não conseguia sentir o fundo que deveria ser da parede.

Curiosa, Sansa trancou a porta do quarto, para que não a vissem procurando coisas onde não devia. Se a menina aprendera algo com a vida, uma das lições mais importantes fora a de ser cuidadosa. Lembrou-se de Petyr: "_nunca se esqueça, Sansa: não importa o que fizer, sempre mantenha as mãos limpas."_

Sentiu um calafrio. O homem que agora a protegia sempre fora um grande mistério para ela, muito antes de sair de Porto Real. Lembrava-o de Varys, o eunuco, mas, ainda assim, havia algo nele que muito o diferenciava do outro homem; Varys era chegado às afetações e efusões dramáticas, embora Sansa não confiasse nem um pouco nele, mas Petyr era mais contido. _Até demais_. Havia algo em seu olhar que a cativava e também a assustava. Não como Cão de Caça e Marillion, ou até mesmo o Duende, e outros homens que passaram por sua vida. Petyr muitas vezes sorria e seus olhos não o acompanhavam; todo o rosto poderia proferir uma emoção, mas o segredo sempre estava em seu olhar, nas profundezas de seus túneis cinza-esverdeados; era lá onde tudo se escondia.

Sansa pensava que Petyr era a personalidade agradável do homem, seu lado carinhoso, cuidadoso e divertido; já Mindinho seria a máscara, o homem furtivo de Porto Real, sozinho com seus segredos, repleto de maquinações. Um homem no qual nenhuma pessoa sensata deveria confiar. Mas, para a confusão dela, ambos se juntavam com tanta frequência que era difícil distinguir qual era qual, o que só alimentava a curiosidade de Sansa pelo homem. Inclusive sentia sua falta, quando viajava ao longo do Vale para tratar com os outros senhores, e deixava-a sozinha com os poucos criados, Robert e os ventos gelados das montanhas. Havia calor na companhia de Petyr, embora ela não entendesse porque, ou até mesmo temesse compreender.

Assim, com tais pensamentos em mente, Sansa moveu a cômoda de lugar, para a esquerda, sem fazer ruídos. Segurou a vela com a mão esquerda, e, com a direita, levantou timidamente a borda da tapeçaria e grande foi sua surpresa quando vira que o buraco era muito maior do que imaginava.

Pensava que seria apenas uma reentrância causada pelos anos, mas não era simplesmente isso: por trás da tapeçaria encontrava-se um buraco pelo qual era capaz de passar uma pessoa, caso se inclinasse levemente. _Se tiver a minha altura, claro. _Sansa engoliu em seco, muniu-se de coragem e se entregou a sua curiosidade. Passou por dentro do buraco, e viu que o movimento de seus pés caminhando fez voar uma espécie de papel. Abaixou-se suavemente, apanhou-o e leu:

"- Continue seguindo para a sua recompensa."

Sansa não entendera bem o bilhete, mas desconfiara se aquilo era de fato uma boa ideia. _Muito provavelmente não. _Mas dentro de si sua curiosidade ardia, e sentia como se não tivesse nada a perder. Sansa queria ser tão ousada quanto Petyr, uma qualidade que sempre admirara no homem; inegavelmente, Lorde Baelish era um homem de incrível coragem. _Mas nunca o vi fazer uma ação estúpida sequer..._

De qualquer forma, Sansa cansara de apenas esperar e seguir ordens. Se um dia pretendia sair da sombra de Alayne Stone e retomar seu verdadeiro eu, ela precisava começar a seguir com as próprias pernas.

Com um passo atrás do outro, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, Sansa continuou a andar. O caminho tinha poucas curvas, feito mais de declives e subidas, e parecia muito limpo para uma passagem secreta. _Mais estranho ainda. _Começou a ter vontade de chamar por Petyr, ou Lothor Brune, mas sabia que arranjaria mais problemas ainda. _"Todos os homens vivem com medo"_, lembrou Sansa. Petyr lhe dissera isso tempos atrás, mas a menina não saberia dizer se fora sincero ou não; ele nunca lhe parecera temer nada ou a ninguém. Nem mesmo para roubar-lhe beijos...

Sansa sentiu mais calafrios, junto a um calor esquisito a subir-lhe pelo corpo. Ultimamente, sentia-se como se estivesse ficando obcecada com a imagem de seu suposto protetor, querendo sempre decifrá-lo. Sansa admirava-o muito. O curioso, para ela, era que os homens com quem sempre fantasiava eram cavaleiros românticos, belíssimos e cheios de pompa. E Lorde Baelish, entretanto, não fazia jus a essa imagem; o homem era baixo, embora esbelto, e bastante sutil. Tinha certa beleza, mas não o tipo que a garota imaginar-se-ia sentindo-se atraída. Sua presença não chamaria a atenção como um Cavaleiro das Flores, embora tivesse algo nele que impusesse respeito. Sansa remoia confusa todos esses pensamentos e sentimentos, aos quais se misturavam um certo teor de culpa e algo que ela não sabia explicar: parecia um fogo que queimava dentro de si, sem que Sansa predisesse o momento em que o sentiria. Só sabia que ocorria quando Petyr estava por perto, ou quando pensava nele.

A menina caminhou por algum tempo com tais pensamentos em mente, cuidando para evitar fazer ruídos ou machucar-se. A vela iluminava suficientemente a passagem estreita e ligeiramente torta, até que Sansa reparou que, ao fim de um corredor, só havia escuridão.

_Cheguei ao ponto final. _Seu coração retumbava em seu peito, sem a menina saber a verdadeira razão por trás. Era medo, ansiedade e também algo mais. Sansa cuidadosamente apagou a vela quando quase encontrara o final da passagem, e tateou atentamente, em busca de uma porta ou algo parecido. Levara consigo fósforos, em caso de a passagem estar fechada e ter de retornar por onde viera. Entretanto, sentiu um tecido gasto e grosso, assim como o que havia em seu quarto. _Parece até ser a mesma tapeçaria._

Com um leve empurrão, Sansa saiu pela passagem. Estava em um quarto escurecido, iluminado apenas pela luz do luar que chegava das portas abertas de uma varanda. Na sua frente, dispunha-se uma grande cama de casal, cujo dossel era altíssimo, seguido por um teto mais alto ainda. Do lado direito, um branco armário ornamentado por algo que parecia ser algum tipo de metal, ouro, muito provavelmente. O piso era de mármore, como todo o Castelo do Ninho da Águia. Sansa tomou consciência de que estava de camisola, e começava a sentir frio por causa da corrente de ar.

Um rápido movimento, e a menina sufocou um grito. Do lado esquerdo, a silhueta de um homem movia-se para perto dela, e Sansa instintivamente voltou sobre si mesma para desatar a correr para dentro do buraco, quando sentiu dedos que conhecia segurarem levemente sua mão.

– Parabéns. Quem diria que descobriria sozinha?

Petyr Baelish aproximava-se, e, mesmo entre as sombras dos aposentos, a garota percebia que dispunha um daqueles seus sorrisos inexpugnáveis no rosto. Sansa sentiu o coração acelerar e, novamente, não saberia dizer se era por medo ou algo a mais.

– Está bem, querida? Não se machucou no caminho, eu presumo. Estou certo?

Sansa recuperou-se de seu choque, limpou a poeira da barra da camisola como que por instinto, afinal, fora sempre criada e educada para ser uma senhora educada e limpa, e, novamente, sentiu desagradavelmente que aquilo era a única coisa que vestia. Quase levou as mãos aos seios para cobrir-se, mas sabia que aquilo seria extremamente deselegante, então se segurou, fingindo que usava trajes normais.

– Não, senhor. Estou muito bem. Encontrei este papel no caminho. Foi o senhor que o escreveu?

– Precisamente. Entende onde está?

Sansa voltou os olhos ao redor novamente e percebeu. – Este é o quarto do Senhor do Vale, certo? É bem mais imponente do que os outros cômodos. E esta... Bem... Passagem secreta...

Petyr interrompeu-a. – Oh sim. É uma piada de muito bom gosto dos Arryn. Veja bem, este é o quarto do Senhor, correto? Não sei se recorda, mas quando a instalei em seus novos aposentos, disse-lhe que eram chamados de aposentos da Donzela. – Deu um risinho debochado. – É de uma ironia sutil, não concorda?

Sansa sorrira de volta, agora entendendo o teor de suas palavras. Olhou-o espantada. – Então, os Senhores do Vale usavam a passagem...

– Para encontrar-se com suas amantes. Exatamente. Nada menos digno de desconfiança do que um quarto que recebe o nome de quarto da Donzela, certo? Quem seria tão vil a ponto de imaginar que há uma passagem interligando os dois quartos, quando apenas moças tão castas deitavam-se naqueles leitos! – Sorriu com ironia, mas seus olhos mantiveram-se iguais: espertos, de brilho rápido, e fixos em Sansa.

A menina subitamente compreendera outro ponto importante. De que se trataria a tal recompensa? Um súbito fervor de medo e hesitação subiu-lhe pelo corpo, e novamente suas pernas queriam traí-la: não sabia se virava as costas e ia embora rapidamente, ou se sentava-se em uma cadeira disposta a uma mesa na varanda do quarto.

– E agora... Tratemos da sua recompensa. – Não havia mais sorrisos debochados no rosto de Petyr, apenas um semblante sério e decidido.

Sansa hesitou. Ia virar-se e voltar para os seus leitos, mas o homem fora mais rápido. Puxou-a pelo braço, firme, mas com delicadeza. E sentou-a em sua cama.

– Linda camisola. Cai muito bem em você. – Sorriu galantemente, quase com inocência. Sansa não sabia se ria ou se lhe esbofeteava a cara. Como a menina mantinha-se em silêncio, evitando mostrar emoções, enquanto apenas observava as ações do homem, Petyr continuou:

– Entenda. Tenho planos para você. Grandes planos. Virá a me agradecer, muito, no futuro. Entretanto, preciso que aprenda certas... _Lições_. Vem sendo uma excelente aluna até agora, a melhor que eu poderia pedir. E creio que é chegada a hora da mulher que vi desabrochar aprender algumas coisas mais. E, convenhamos, quem melhor do que eu para orientá-la? Afinal de contas, **Sansa. **Eu não sou mesmo seu pai. – Aproximou-se da menina, e falou a última frase em seus ouvidos, ao que Sansa estremeceu. O fogo voltava, e ela não entendia mais nada.

Antes que pudesse formular um pensamento, Petyr beijou-a longamente. O mesmo gosto de menta de sempre, mas havia um teor de cravo, provavelmente do vinho que bebera durante a noite. Sansa decidiu que não mais lutaria. Entregou-se ao beijo, o que levou o homem a animar-se ainda mais.

Suavemente, Petyr enlaçou-a pela cintura, e deitou-a lentamente na cama, enquanto beijava seu rosto e pescoço. Sansa surpreendia-se com a delicadeza do homem; quantas mulheres deveria ter tido antes, para que a tocasse com tanta leveza? O fogo queimava dentro de si cada vez mais, e não pôde comprimir um gemido.

Petyr subitamente parou, olhou-a profundamente e sorriu. Dessa vez, um sorriso em que o rosto acompanhara, mas que não assustara menos a Sansa, muito pelo contrário: parecia-lhe que o homem a encarava como se fosse uma presa apetitosa, e seus olhos pareciam os de uma fera, querendo devorá-la toda. Entretanto, o fogo que sentia arder apenas aumentou. Sansa fechou os olhos e sentia o rosto em brasas, assim como cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Lorde Baelish continuou a beijá-la. A garota reparou que, mais ou menos na altura da cintura do homem, sentia um objeto a cutucar-lhe firmemente. Entendeu que ele estava ereto, e sentiu-se mais quente ainda. Petyr começou a explorar seus ombros, e foi descendo, lentamente, cada vez mais. Passou as mãos suavemente pelos seus seios, quase sem tocá-los, ao que Sansa estremeceu, e desceu o toque ao longo de toda a sua barriga, chegando próximo, quase lá, em seu sexo. Sansa criou coragem e levantou os olhos.

O luar iluminava o homem inteiramente vestido, que encarava-a com fervor. Quase como se estivesse se desculpando, mas com uma firmeza inegável, Petyr levantava suavemente a saia de sua camisola e retirava, com mãos mais leves ainda, suas roupas íntimas. Sansa inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Queria fugir, queria negar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria que tudo continuasse.

Sentiu o toque dos seus lábios no seu sexo, os pelos bem aparados de seu bigode roçando em seu delicado clitóris, enquanto uma úmida língua se insinuava para fora de sua boca. Sansa entrou numa espiral de prazer, e sentia-se queimar mais do que nunca. Estava fora de controle, fora do juízo, fora da razão. Mas, por que isso tudo parecia tão bom?

Sentia a língua do homem revirar-se em seus outros lábios, pressionando-os suavemente, mas com firmeza. Sansa sentia que algo subia pelo seu corpo, cada vez mais e mais. Arrepios, gemidos, tudo saía de si em sons que nunca antes proferira, nem sabia serem possíveis de existir. Sabia que homens e mulheres faziam amor, mas não que isso, _isso_, _ISSO, _existia.

Após um profundo beijo em seus outros lábios, que foi seguido por uma leve sucção, Sansa sentiu-se explodir. O homem continuava beijando-a, e seu corpo parecia levado por um torpor maravilhoso. Gemeu com mais força do que antes, e sentia como se todo seu corpo tivesse sofrido uma descarga de prazer. Continuava de olhos fechados, arfante, até se recuperar. Finalmente abriu seus olhos, e o homem levantou a cabeça, lambeu seus próprios lábios e encarou-a.

Sansa acordou em sua cama, totalmente sobressaltada. A luz do sol entrava pelo quarto, e Sansa instintivamente olhou para a cômoda. Estava no lugar de sempre, com o apoio para a vela ali disposto, e a própria vela apagada; a tapeçaria também inocentemente por trás. _Um sonho. Foi só um sonho. _Sentiu um certo alívio percorrer-lhe o corpo, mais algo mais havia. Estava usando a mesma camisola com que sonhara, mas, nas suas partes íntimas, Sansa sentia grande umidade. Tomou um susto, pensando que poderia ser a saliva de Petyr, mas ela sabia que fora apenas um sonho. Tocou-se levemente, e percebeu que, embora o sonho fosse apenas fruto da noite, aquilo era real. O fogo em seu corpo acordara-a, explodira-a, e pedia que ela tomasse alguma providência. Sem saber porque nem compreendendo direito o que fazia, Sansa resolveu se tocar. Lembrou-se do sonho, e, em pouco tempo, seus dedos levaram-na a explodir de prazer da mesma forma que em suas fantasias noturnas.

Mais tarde, reunia-se com Lorde Baelish e Robert no café da manhã. O menino estava malcriado como sempre, reivindicando pedidos impossíveis, e Petyr parecia estar imerso em seus pensamentos, fazendo comentários espirituosos aqui e ali, e mergulhado em seu silêncio na maior parte do tempo. Quando Meistre Colemon levou Robert embora, Sansa estava sozinha com Petyr, e decidira tomar atitudes tão corajosas na vida real como tomara em seu sonho. Decidira de fato testar seu protetor, para, ao menos, começar a compreender o enigma por trás de si, e fazê-lo notar que não era apenas a tola menina que aparentava ser.

– Alayne, dormiu bem esta noite? – Petyr perguntara casualmente, sem estar de fato interessado nem dirigir-lhe mais do que um relance de olhar, enquanto folheava um livro antigo da biblioteca dos Arryn.

– Oh sim. Dormi profundamente, e tive sonhos... _Deliciosos. _Sansa se inspirou na forma de Petyr de falar para colocar na última palavra um tom de lascívia, enquanto fingia inocência em todo o resto da frase. Exultante, viu que conseguira seu objetivo; outras pessoas talvez não tivessem notado, mas Petyr fora surpreendido pelas palavras e voz de Sansa. Quando a garota começara a responder, olhou-a por cortesia, mantendo seu olhar sempre firme em seus olhos. Mas, quando ela adotou a postura libidinosa, seu olhar vacilou em um duplo piscar, embora o rosto mantivesse a mesma expressão impassível.

Sansa mergulhou um morango em uma tigela de creme que havia na mesa, e mordeu-o lentamente, lambendo o creme, enquanto o homem a fitava com atenção e curiosidade. – Oh. – Exclamou ela, fingindo inocência mais uma vez. – Sinto muito. Esqueci-me de oferecer. – Deu mais uma leve mordida, dessa vez mais lenta ainda. – _Quer?_

Sansa subitamente levantou-se, fez uma reverência em despedida e tomou licença para retirar-se. Sabia que o olhar do homem estava fixo nela, sentiu-o até estar fora de seu alcance. Estava muito satisfeita. Sentira-se feliz por ter conseguido mexer com Petyr, o homem que sempre parecia inalcançável.

Nessa mesma noite, Sansa chegou ao seu quarto, e mais uma vez passaria por todo o ritual de antes de deitar-se. Olhou de relance a tapeçaria, e deu um riso que expressava sua diversão com sua imaginação fértil e seus sonhos de mulher. Ainda sorrindo, despiu-se e vestiu outra camisola, e sentiu o toque firme de uma mão na sua boca.

Um homem a agarrava por trás, imobilizando seu braço, e tapando sua boca para que não gritasse. – Calma, querida. Sou eu. – Petyr lhe falou aos ouvidos.

Sansa acalmou-se. – Assustou-me.

– Não fora minha intenção. Soltou seu braço, mas continuou enlaçando-a por trás. – Agiu bem hoje de manhã. Estou orgulhoso. Entretanto, já deveria saber. – Com uma de suas mãos, puxou-a para mais perto, e a outra levantou seu rosto para que pudesse beijá-la. Depois, com a voz quase um sussurro, continuou fitando profundamente seus olhos, com aquele mesmo olhar hipnotizante de cor cinza-esverdeado, e falou-lhe suavemente: - Você pode ter armado bem o tabuleiro e disposto inteligentemente as peças, mas eu ainda estarei jogadas adiante. – Aproximou-se de seus ouvidos, e disse-lhe, mais baixo ainda:

– E agora, minha bela senhora. Posso entrar no seu castelo?


End file.
